Les pérégrinations de l'Emblème du Feu
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Ensemble de textes courts prenant place dans l'univers de Fire Emblem : principalement Fates (c'est-à-dire, surtout Conquête), potentiellement Awakening et Echoes à l'occasion. Multi-thèmes, multi-personnages (mais surtout la fratrie de Nohr), rated allant de K à M. Créé suite aux Nuits du FoF et probablement mis à jour dans ce contexte.
1. Car nous avons toujours été ensemble

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Ensemble". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Yuma essaya de se redresser en prenant appui sur ses coudes tremblants, mais ses bras se dérobèrent et il s'effondra de nouveau en avant, le visage sur les dalles rugueuses. En fait, il ne sentait presque plus l'humidité de la pièce, pas plus qu'il n'entendait le grincement des chaînes et les gémissements des prisonniers. La seule sensation qu'il percevait encore, c'était cette souffrance insupportable dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Ah, et la lourdeur écœurante du sang sur sa langue. C'était vrai, il n'était pas censé ressentir ça en temps normal...

Et puis, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'analyser plus avant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, car il perdit connaissance.

Au même moment, un sifflement transperça les bruits de râle et les claquements de chaînes, et une hachette vint se ficher dans le mur, à quelques millimètres du crâne du bourreau. Qui loucha sur la lame tranchante, épouvanté.

"Camilla ! As-tu perdu la raison ? Tu as failli le tuer !

-Je l'ouvrirai en deux comme une vulgaire noix pour avoir osé toucher à Yuma ! Ecarte-toi, Léo !

-Arrête ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas... totalement de son fait.

-Oh, par les dieux ! Yuma ! Yuma ! Réveille-toi !

-Cessez de crier, tous les trois ! Si les gardes n'ont pas encore donné l'alerte, vos chamailleries ont déjà dû alerter Père !

-Xander, il saura ce qu'on a fait de toute façon."

Le bourreau vit alors quatre jeunes personnes débouler dans la salle de torture. Deux d'entre elles (la plus âgée et la plus jeune) se précipitent auprès du jeune prince étendu sur le sol; la troisième, celle qui avait lancé la hachette, empoigna le bourreau par le col et, dans sa fureur, le souleva pratiquement du sol. La quatrième essaya de lui faire lâcher prise.

"Camilla ! Du calme ! Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Yuma !

-Toi, siffla Camilla en raffermissant sa prise sur le cou du bourreau. Je vais t'ouvrir les entrailles pour avoir osé t'en prendre à mon adorable Yuma ! Je vais t'arracher les tripes et les donner à manger à mon dragon !

-Camilla, ça suffit !"

A ce moment-là, Yuma, toujours étendu sans connaissance sur le sol, gémit de douleur et ça déconcerta Camilla, qui desserra un peu sa prise. Léo en profita pour la faire lâcher. La princesse jeta un regard mauvais au bourreau et se précipita auprès de son frère et de sa sœur, qui examinaient, l'un en grimaçant, l'autre en sanglotant, les horribles blessures infligées par le bourreau à leur frère. Le tortionnaire, d'ailleurs, croyant trouver du soutien auprès de Léo, lui sourit avec connivence, mais celui-ci le toisa avec froideur et lâcha, venimeux :

"Estimez-vous heureux que nous craignions déjà bien assez le blâme de Père pour ne pas en plus tuer son bourreau. Autrement, j'aurais déjà fait déborder le sang par tous les pores de votre peau pour avoir osé toucher à mon frère."

Le bourreau déglutit et recula précipitamment.

"Il a besoin de soins, gémit la plus jeune princesse, qui n'y voyait presque plus rien à travers ses larmes. C'est horrible, regardez-ça... Son corps... on dirait de la charpie...

-Camilla, remonte-le dans sa chambre, ordonna Xander, le plus âgé. Élise et toi, faites venir les plus puissants guérisseurs du château. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dans cet état !

-Et toi, Xander ?

-Moi..."

Le frère aîné échangea un regard entendu avec Léo.

" Xander, objecta d'ailleurs celui-ci, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça tout seul.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Léo, rétorqua le prince héritier, d'un ton sec, mais prévenant. En temps que frère aîné, c'est à moi d'endosser ce blâme.

-Tu ne peux pas agir tout seul, mon frère, répliqua Léo en se mettant debout face à Xander. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes dans le pétrin ensemble. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Et ça le sera toujours. Tous les cinq, nous sommes une famille.

-Je le sais, répondit Xander, et un sourire sincère adoucit sa figure marquée par l'inquiétude et la gravité. Et en temps que frère aîné, c'est à moi de tous vous protéger.

-Nous te protègerons aussi, Xander, intervint Camilla, qui se releva en portant Yuma. Et ce n'est pas négociable, mon cher."

Xander considéra longuement son frère et sa sœur.

"Vous savez ce que Père va nous faire subir lorsqu'il apprendra que nous avons interrompu la punition de Yuma, déclara-t-il. Voulez-vous toujours prendre ce risque ?

-Bien sûr, Xander.

-Nous serons toujours à tes côtés, mon frère."

Le prince héritier sourit.

"Merci à tous les trois. Et maintenant, portons Yuma dans sa chambre. Père aura bien assez le temps de nous faire chercher pour nous punir de l'avoir libéré."

Sévère et solennel, il se tourna vers le bourreau, toujours rencogné dans l'ombre.

"Lorsque notre père viendra vous voir pour exiger de savoir où est parti Yuma, dites-lui que nous sommes venus le chercher. Et que s'il y a un blâme à recevoir pour lui avoir désobéi, nous l'endosserons tous les quatre. Ensemble."


	2. L'avenir du monde n'avait pas de prix

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Prix". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit en une heure le lendemain de la Nuit._

J'ai décidé de profiter de ce thème pour écrire un texte pour Lucachu. Je te remercie de toujours prendre le temps de reviewer mes écrits sur Fire Emblem, ceux sur Dragon Quest IX et d'avoir même pris le temps de passer sur mon two-shot de Robin des bois, prince des voleurs. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, et tu es typiquement la personne qui m'encourage le plus à poster ces textes sur Fire Emblem, car je sais que ce partage ne sera pas fait en vain. Merci, du fond du cœur.

* * *

L'avenir du monde n'avait aucun prix, tout le monde était légitimement d'accord là-dessus. Eux, les Veilleurs, plus que les autres, car c'était leur vocation de protéger Ylisse, d'empêcher, au point ultime de leur combat, le Dragon Déchu Grima d'anéantir le monde. Chrom, leur chef, devait mettre cette mission au-dessus de tout le reste, car après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait mené ce combat depuis le début.

Sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

L'avenir du monde n'avait aucun prix, il le savait et il le croyait ardemment, c'était ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu.

Protéger Ylisse.

Protéger les gens qui comptaient sur lui. Et même ceux qui n'étaient pas de son royaume.

Protéger ses amis.

Protéger sa famille.

Protéger... l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sauf que s'il décidait de protéger Ylisse, son peuple, ses amis et sa famille, il ne pourrait pas sauver l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'avenir du monde n'avait aucun prix, mais cette pensée était proprement insupportable.

Asu ne pouvait pas mourir.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Même si l'avenir du monde en dépendait.

Et Chrom se détesta d'être aussi égoïste.

Pourtant, à la dernière seconde, il plongea sur son stratège qui était sur le point d'anéantir Grima et de se détruire dans le même temps. Les deux hommes roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres, le long des écailles du dragon géant. Autour d'eux, les autres Veilleurs échangèrent des regards perdus, déconcertés par la réaction de leur chef, et aussi par celle de leur stratège, dont ils venaient tout juste de saisir le sacrifice. Les Ombres continuaient de leur fondre dessus dans un hululement guttural, aussi se retrouvèrent-ils contraints de reprendre le combat malgré tout. Juste derrière eux, Chrom et Asu se redressèrent.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama le stratège en examinant rapidement ses paumes entaillées. Vous avez perdu la raison ?

-Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier, Asu ! rétorqua Chrom sans écouter ses reproches. Nous pouvons venir à bout de Grima ensemble ! Tu m'as promis que tu ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré !

-Chrom, soupira Asu, le regard soudain rempli de sympathie. Je sais que je vous l'ai promis. Mais vous avez entendu Naga. Le seul moyen d'éradiquer définitivement la menace que Grima fait planer sur ce monde, c'est que je le tue moi-même. Après ça, tout sera terminé.

-Et qu'est-ce que je deviens, dans tout ça ?!"

Asu se figea, déconcerté.

"Chrom...

-Non, Asu. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que ça en vaut la peine. Que l'avenir du monde vaut bien la vie d'une seule personne.

-Chrom, l'avenir du monde n'a pas de prix, vous le savez bien.

-Asu, je... je refuse d'envisager ça."

Le moment n'était pas propice, mais Chrom prit les mains de son stratège dans les siennes. Pendant ce temps, les Veilleurs continuaient de se battre en arrière plan, mais plus que le choc des épées et le glapissement des Ombres, c'était les battements de son coeur que Chrom percevait le plus distinctement. C'était tout bonnement insupportable. La tension, l'appréhension et la peur étaient tellement fortes, elles lui nouaient douloureusement l'estomac et le coeur. La peur, surtout. Il avait tellement peur.

"Chrom, dit Asu avec une voix douce qui, au lieu de rassurer Chrom, le terrifia encore plus. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Si vous aviez été à ma place et moi à la vôtre, je n'aurais pas voulu envisager ça non plus."

Une lueur d'espoir sembla scintiller un instant entre eux. Mais, par-dessus l'épaule de Chrom, Asu voyait les vagues d'Ombres qui déferlaient encore et encore sur leurs compagnons acculés. Bientôt, ils manqueraient de force et de souffle. Ils allaient se faire submerger. Le stratège savait qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. La vie de ses amis n'avait pas de prix.

"Tu aurais trouvé une stratégie pour me sauver ! argua Chrom, le tirant de ses pensées. Alors fais la même chose pour toi ! Tu dois t'en sortir aussi, Asu ! Ce n'est pas juste que... tu sois le seul à ne jamais revenir."

Asu le dévisagea tristement.

"Non, Chrom. L'injustice, ce serait de laisser les générations futures seules face à Grima pour la vie d'un seul homme. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, je le sais."

Les yeux de Chrom s'embuèrent de larmes. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Asu se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser rempli d'amour et de tristesse sur ses lèvres. De ses mains, qu'il tenait encore dans les siennes, il caressa ses doigts.

"Au revoir, Chrom, conclut-il en se relevant. J'espère que la vie vous réservera un destin hors du commun. Et beaucoup de bonheur aussi. Je ne vous oublierai pas."

Le coeur brisé, Chrom ne parvint pas à se relever. Prostré sur les écailles tranchantes du Dragon Déchu, il assista au sacrifice de l'homme qu'il aimait à travers ses yeux embués de larmes.

Lorsqu'Asu disparut, il fut incapable de croire que tout était vraiment fini.

Il y avait encore tant d'amour qui planait entre eux.


	3. Une histoire de succession

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Maman". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Yubelle avait renoncé, en se mariant avec Rhajat, au fait de pouvoir un jour porter des enfants. Non pas que ça l'avait spécialement atteinte, ou qu'elle ait réfléchi à la question avant de demander, toute excitée et rougissante : "Rhajat... tu veux m'épouser ?".

Non, elle ne s'était pas posé la question. Elle aimait la jeune fille, et elle souhaitait en faire sa femme. Et puis, s'était-elle dit un peu plus tard, ce mariage voué à être stérile ne serait même pas un problème pour la succession de sa famille car, que ce soit en Nohr ou en Hoshido, elle était la cadette d'un frère et d'une sœur aînés. Et elle-même était plus âgée que les deux deniers de la famille, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Nohr et Hoshido auraient suffisamment d'héritiers. En plus, elle n'avait jamais ressenti spécialement le besoin d'avoir des enfants. Rhajat non plus, si elle en croyait l'air horrifié de sa femme à chaque fois qu'elles croisaient des bambins.

Seulement voilà, la jeune princesse ne s'était pas attendue à devenir, du jour au lendemain, la reine du royaume de Valla. Ni à ce que ses conseillers soient si pointilleux sur la question de la succession.

"Votre Majesté, nous sommes désolés d'insister, mais Dame Rhajat et vous n'avez encore rien décidé au sujet de vos héritiers."

La jeune reine se retint pour ne pas porter une main à son front fatigué. Ils venaient de passer plusieurs heures à dresser des plans d'assistance aux vallites qui avaient survécu à la dictature du Dragon Néant Anankos sans perdre leur âme, à chercher des sources de revenus, à travailler la question de la remise en culture des terres. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Et ces discussions ne menaient nulle part. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions ! Rhajat et elle ne pouvaient pas concevoir d'enfants, alors elles n'avaient qu'à en adopter ! Le royaume était rempli d'orphelins !

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez de vous opposer à l'adoption, protesta-t-elle avec une pointe d'impatience. Ce n'est pas le sang qui fait la noblesse d'un Homme, mais ce qu'il y a dans son coeur !

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Majesté, répondit l'un des conseillers. Mais un roi ou une reine doit être assez fort pour protéger ses sujets et défendre son royaume. Il doit avoir du sang de dragon dans les veines !

-Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me laisser doter les enfants de ma cousine, Shigure et Velouria ? C'était bien elle qui était censée prendre la tête du royaume, à ce que je sache !

-Messire Shigure et Dame Velouria sont les enfants du chef Ulfhedin Keaton, Votre Majesté. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans l'héritage des deux contrées ! C'est la même chose pour vos neveux et nièces de Nohr et d'Hoshido, ajouta le conseiller en voyant sa reine ouvrir la bouche. En dernier recours, bien sûr, il serait envisageable de les faire hériter en leur demandant de renoncer au royaume de leur famille de sang, mais... pour l'heure, c'est impossible.

-Si ceci n'est pas un dernier recours, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, répliqua Yubelle avec irritation. Je ne tromperai pas mon épouse avec un prince pour satisfaire vos absurdes traditions !"

Elle se tourna vers Rhajat qui, assise dans le trône à côté du sien, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. C'était étrange. Normalement, elle aurait déjà dû faire tomber une avalanche de menaces sur la tête du conseiller pour avoir osé émettre une telle idée. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien.

"Mon aimée ? l'appela Yubelle avec douceur. Tu n'as rien à dire ? Ton avis compte autant que le mien, tu sais.

-Je pense que vous devriez accepter, marmonna le jeune fille, le visage en partie dissimulé par sa frange. Vous devriez vraiment accepter, Yubelle.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama la reine, choquée de l'entendre dire ça.

-Réfléchissez. Vous êtes à moitié dragonne. Votre longévité est exceptionnelle, contrairement à moi qui ne suis qu'une simple humaine. Quand je serai morte, avant que les ténèbres décident de nous rassembler de nouveau, je ne veux pas que vous soyez seule. Je veux que vous ayez une famille, quelqu'un qui pourra vous appeler "Maman" et qui bénéficiera d'une espérance de vie aussi longue que la vôtre.

-Oh, Rhajat."

Se moquant totalement des protocoles, Yubelle se leva de son trône et se pencha sur sa femme pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle sentait Rhajat trembler contre elle et ce constat lui pinça douloureusement le coeur. La jeune fille pensait à elle bien avant de se soucier de leurs sentiments immédiats, et c'était une magnifique preuve d'amour. Mais Yubelle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Non. Même pour l'affaire d'une nuit ou un peu plus, elle ne tromperait pas son épouse pour satisfaire les exigences de ses conseillers, ou même pour s'épargner une immense solitude. Décidée, elle se tourna vers ses ministres.

"Bien, ma décision est prise, déclara-t-elle fermement. Dès demain, Rhajat et moi nous rendrons à un orphelinat pour adopter deux enfants, et nous les élèverons pour en faire les héritiers de la Couronne.

-Mais... Votre Majesté !

-Mais... Yubelle...

-J'ai dit ! La puissance d'une personne ne réside pas dans sa capacité à activer des veines dragunaires, mais à prendre les bonnes décisions. Quant à la solitude..."

Elle se tourna vers sa femme.

"Dans soixante, cent, trois-cent ou mille ans, je ne serai jamais seule, lui murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Car je sais que ton esprit m'accompagnera où que j'aille. Toujours."


	4. Les choses dans la forêt

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-quinzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Hanter". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

Inspiré d'une creepypasta écoutée le jour même : 6 légendes urbaines à vous glacer le sang, de Daenys Horror Story.

* * *

Corrin n'était pas du tout rassuré par cette forêt. Certes, aucun bois n'était rassurant la nuit, avec les herbes et les buissons qui frémissaient sans cesse, les fourrés où on croyait toujours voir le regard brillant d'un animal à l'affut, et surtout, les longues formes longilignes des arbres derrière lesquels pouvait se cacher n'importe quoi. Non, Corrin n'aimait pas les forêts de nuit, celle-là moins que tout autre.

"Nous devrions trouver un abri, Niles, suggéra le jeune prince pendant que son amant l'aidait galamment à enjamber un grand tronc d'arbre. Ce n'est pas prudent de déambuler dans un endroit comme celui-là la nuit.

-Comment, vous avez peur du noir ? Je l'ignorais, se moqua gentiment le hors-la-loi en embrassant le bout de ses doigts et en gardant sa main dans la sienne pour poursuivre leur route. Ou alors, craignez-vous que ces bois soient hantés ?

-Je ne plaisante pas, cette forêt me rend vraiment nerveux.

-Très bien, je vais nous trouver un endroit pour nous abriter. Il doit y avoir des cabanes de bûcheron dans le coin.

-Merci, Niles."

Au moins, ils étaient ensemble, ce qui atténuait en partie la peur irrationnelle que le jeune prince était en train de ressentir. S'accrochant fermement à la main de son mari, il le suivit à travers les ronces et les troncs d'arbre vers une petite bâtisse qu'il avait fini par repérer dans la lumière de la lune.

"Allez-y, entrez, l'invita galamment le hors-la-loi en lui ouvrant la porte."

Corrin lui sourit, vola un baiser au passage à ses lèvres si douces, et pénétra dans la maison. Elle avait l'air d'être abandonnée; le bois, en plus de grincer, dégageait une odeur peu engageante et du vent pénétrait par la fenêtre aux carreaux cassés. Corrin frémit et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

"Prenez ma cape, mon amour, lança Niles en défaisant sa pelisse bleue pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Je vais dégoter quelques pierres pour faire du feu."

Corrin acquiesça et observa les murs de la cabane, même s'il ne pouvait rien voir à cause de la nuit noire. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur étrange... comme de la peinture ou des produits toxiques ? La senteur était assez désagréable, mais ils seraient bien obligés de s'y accommoder pour la nuit. Le jeune prince fit un pas sur le sol de planches dévoré par les herbes folles et les feuilles mortes, dans l'idée de leur trouver un vieux matelas ou un bout de couverture, quand son mari le retint par le bras.

"Attendez, intervint le hors-la-loi, soudain grave, en le tirant contre lui. Je pense que vous devriez rester près de moi, Corrin.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?"

Le jeune prince promena son regard sur les murs à travers le feu de la torche que Niles venait d'allumer, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Partout sur les planches pourries, il y avait des inscriptions, tracées à la peinture rouge, et qui disaient toute la même chose : "Mort, mort, mort". Corrin avança un doigt tremblant pour toucher les écritures et le retira aussitôt. La peinture n'était même pas encore sèche.

"Nous devrions partir d'ici, déclara Niles en jetant leur torche sur le sol pour l'éteindre, et à ce moment-là, un bruit retentit au fond de la cabane."

C'était un mélange de grincement et de frémissement, comme si une créature se déplaçait en rampant au milieu des herbes folles, sur le sol de planches pourries...

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Dès qu'il entraperçut vaguement la silhouette rampante, Niles n'hésita pas. Il saisit son époux par la main et le tira à sa suite hors de la cabane.

"Courrez, Corrin ! Courrez et ne vous retournez surtout pas !"

Les deux hommes s'enfuirent à travers les arbres et ne se retournèrent pas, même lorsqu'ils entendirent d'autres buissons frémir furieusement près d'eux. Niles entraina son époux loin de la cabane maudite et, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas échapper aux dangers de la forêt éternellement, il repéra un grand arbre près duquel il s'arrêta.

"Grimpez vite, ordonna-t-il en joignant les mains pour que son époux prenne appui dans ses paumes.

-Mais, et vous ?

-Grimpez !"

Les buissons frémissaient de plus en plus près. Effrayé, Corrin gravit les branches de l'arbre et Niles se hissa prestement à sa suite juste quand les créatures arrivaient au pied du chêne. Ils ne les voyaient pas très bien dans le noir, mais le jeune prince sentit son coeur manquer un battement de terreur. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elles les avaient rattrapés.

"Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais me moquer de vos pressentiments, grimaça Niles en le rejoignant à plusieurs branches de hauteur. Ces choses ont bien failli nous avoir.

-Niles, vous êtes certain que nous sommes en sécurité ? s'inquiéta le jeune prince en osant à peine regarder en bas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon doux mari. Vu l'état de leur corps, elles ne pourront pas grimper aux arbres."

Le hors-la-loi se glissa derrière son époux sur une grosse branche et l'attira entre ses jambes, puis il l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Nous sommes en sécurité, ici. Dormez sans crainte, je vais monter la garde.

-Pas question. Je veillerai sur vous autant que vous veillez sur moi, Niles."

Le hors-la-loi sourit. La situation était terrifiante, pas romantique. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette nuit en compagnie de Corrin autant que toutes les autres.


	5. À six vies de la peine éternelle

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-dix-huitième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Presque". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit en plus d'une heure deux jours après la Nuit. _

* * *

Un morceau de métal arrondi s'enfonçait dans sa joue et ce fut le premier contact que Xander perçut en revenant à lui. Il y eut ensuite l'odeur de terre, de pluie et de sang qui envahissait son nez et s'était en partie déposée sur sa langue, puis la fraîcheur du soir parvint jusqu'à lui. Aussitôt, cette sensation, plus que l'odeur, lui procura un tressaillement de peur, et il essaya de se redresser en titubant. Un corps, sur le bras duquel pendait un bouclier, était affaissé en partie sur lui. Xander le repoussa et se mit maladroitement sur ses pieds. Une petite pluie fine et clairsemée tombait sur le champ de bataille, rebondissant sur les casques, les armures, et surtout les corps des soldats. La plaine était terrifiante, noyée par le métal mouillé et le sang, les cadavres. Mais surtout, tous les hommes et les femmes qui se trouvaient à perte de regard étaient couchés sur le sol. Il n'y en avait pas un debout. Et, plus que tout, Xander ne voyait aucun de ses frères et sœurs.

"Élise ! Léo ! Corrin ! Kamui ! Camilla ! Azura ! cria-t-il dans la plaine désolée, sans recevoir, bien sûr, la moindre réponse."

Le prince héritier sentait son angoisse devenir de plus en plus profonde, le prendre aux tripes et lui broyer la gorge. Il avait tellement peur que son coeur battait fort, de façon totalement désordonnée dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne voyait sa fratrie nulle part, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient morts !

Pour autant, leur armée toute entière était tombée sous les coups de leurs ennemis. Tous leurs bataillons... à la tête desquels il y avait chacun des membres de sa fratrie. Camilla pour les chevaliers wyvernes, Léo pour les mages à cheval, Élise pour les équipes de guérisseurs. Corrin et Kamui s'occupaient conjointement des unités à pied et Azura commandait le bataillon des chevaliers pégases noirs. Or, il ne voyait aucun d'entre eux, ni aucun de leurs régiments.

"Élise ! Léo ! cria-t-il de nouveau. Corrin ! Kamui !"

Xander esquissa quelques pas tremblants à travers la plaine désolée et manqua trébucher tant ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes.

"Camilla ! Azura !"

Le champ de bataille était résolument froid et désert, imprégné de cette insupportable odeur de sang et de terre. La pluie continuait de tomber... et alors que Xander avait l'impression de sentir son coeur se briser dans sa poitrine, une voix lui répondit :

"Xander ! Xander, on est là !"

Le prince héritier fit aussitôt volte-face, n'osant presque pas y croire. Un peu plus loin, à portée de voix, deux silhouettes féminines s'avançaient dans sa direction. L'une avait les cheveux blancs et coupés court, et l'autre des cheveux blonds défaits où on devinait encore des éclats violets de teinture. Elles le rejoignirent rapidement et Xander s'avança pour les serrer dans ses bras.

"Pas si fort, Xander, protesta la fille aux cheveux blancs sans pouvoir retenir un tressaillement de douleur. Mes côtes... je crois que je suis mal tombée.

-Oh, excuse-moi, petite princesse."

Xander s'écarta et regarda son autre sœur qui, malgré ses cheveux défaits et la terre sur ses vêtements, n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

"Élise, tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta-t-il quand même.

-Non, je vais bien. Kamui m'a protégée quand les mages ont détruit la moitié du champ de bataille."

Xander allait reprendre la parole, les presser de lui dire où étaient les autres, quand deux nouvelles silhouettes tremblantes les rejoignirent en titubant au milieu des ruines. L'une avait les cheveux blancs, l'autre était blonde et s'appuyait sur la première, qui l'aidait visiblement à ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Xander s'élança dans leur direction et rattrapa le cadet de ses frères au moment où il allait tomber.

"Léo, est-ce que ça va ? s'exclama-t-il, où es-tu blessé ?

-À l'abdomen, je crois, marmonna le jeune prince en lâchant l'épaule de Corrin. Aïe, ne me sers pas trop fort, Xander... je crois que quelques unes de mes côtes sont fêlées...

-Pardon..., murmura le prince héritier dans ses cheveux, en gratifiant quand même Léo d'une pression sur la nuque, puis en faisant de même avec Corrin. Et toi, jeune prince ? Tu es blessé ?

-Des bosses, des ecchymoses... et je pense que je me suis fait mal à la cheville, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Où sont Camilla et Azura ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Je suis là, Corrin. Par contre, Camilla va avoir besoin d'aide sans attendre."

Enfin, le reste de leur fratrie s'avança vers eux en la personne d'Azura qui traînait Camilla, à moitié inconsciente, avec elle. Leurs vêtements étaient en partie déchirés et souillés de boue et de sang, et un gros hématome violet marquait la tempe de la sœur aînée.

"Camilla ! Azura, que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Xander en courant vers leurs deux sœurs."

Il réceptionna le corps de Camilla et l'étendit sur les ruines du champ de bataille, dans l'une des rares parcelles de terre qui n'était pas souillée par le sang et les morts. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et écarta ses boucles violettes, pendant qu'Élise s'agenouillait à côté d'elle.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Xander, le rassura-t-elle en effleurant doucement l'hématome, toujours guérisseuse malgré l'atrocité de l'instant. Le bleu se résorbera tout seul... Est-ce que tu es blessée, Azura ?

-Non, Élise, ne t'en fais pas, répondit doucement la jeune chanteuse. Quelques plaies, mais je crois que nous sommes tous dans cet état."

Elle accusa un mouvement de surprise quand Xander enroula un de ses bras autour d'elle, comme il l'avait fait avec chacun de ses frères et sœurs. Leur aîné semblait vraiment à bout de force, le visage sali par la terre et trempé par la pluie. Ses frères et sœurs le dévisagèrent d'un seul regard.

"Xander ? Ça va sans doute paraître absurde, mais... est-ce que ça va ? demanda Corrin en lui touchant l'épaule doucement.

-Je... Ça va aller, jeune prince..., murmura le prince héritier dont les mains s'étaient mises à trembler. L'espace d'un instant j'ai simplement cru... que je vous avais tous perdus..."

Il baissa la tête et, s'il n'y avait pas eu la pluie, ils auraient tous été certains de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, mon cher. Ça te donne encore plus mauvaise mine."

Xander sursauta et dévisagea l'aînée de ses frères et sœurs, qui venait de reprendre connaissance.

"Camilla ? Comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-il en caressant la joue de Camilla, une chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis des années.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, marmonna la princesse en se redressant. Mais nous sommes tous en vie... pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui m'importe."

Oui, songea Xander en regroupant spontanément ses six frères et sœurs dans un énorme câlin. Aujourd'hui, il avait presque perdu toute sa famille. Et il n'aurait jamais supporté cette idée. Certes, le monde autour de lui était une immense et atroce dévastation, souillée de pluie et de sang. Mais ses six frères et sœurs étaient vivants. Ils étaient vivants et le monde pouvait encore retrouver sa lumière.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui se demandent, je pars du principe que leurs vassaux, Niles et les autres sont ailleurs, en arrière pour protéger les villages. Mais je ne pouvais pas mettre cette information sans que ça casse la fluidité du récit._


	6. Aube nouvelle, aube douce-amère

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-vingt-troisième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "__Aube__". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit en une heure trois jours après la Nuit._

* * *

Corrin sortit dans un des nombreux petits jardins qui agrémentaient le palais Shirasagi. Il avait beau avoir vécu des situations particulièrement dures et amères au cours des mois écoulés, remis en doute ce qu'il était vraiment, assisté sans rien pouvoir faire aux massacres de guerriers, y participant même quelquefois, et avoir maudit son destin de tout son coeur, la situation qu'il avait vécue pendant la nuit lui paraissait la pire de toutes. Sans doute parce que c'était celle qui clôturait tout cela, qui mettait fin à la guerre dans laquelle ils avaient dû se jeter. Une guerre qui n'était pas sans conséquences, pour lui comme pour sa famille et le royaume hoshidien.

Et, à ce moment-là, Corrin pensait bien plus à sa famille de sang qu'à sa famille adoptive, qu'il avait pourtant choisie. Les épreuves lui paraissaient tellement plus désastreuses pour eux que pour les Nohriens... D'accord, sa fratrie adoptive avait perdu son père, mais Hinoka et Sakura avaient perdu bien plus dans ce conflit. Leur mère, leurs trois frères, leur sœur d'adoption et l'avenir qu'elles étaient pourtant sûres d'avoir. Une bile brûlante remonta dans la gorge de Corrin quand il repensa aux hurlement de douleur de ses sœurs de sang quand elles avaient vu le corps de Ryoma et l'arc de Takumi, que sa fratrie et lui avaient déposés avec déférence dans un coin un petit peu préservé de la salle du trône complètement détruite. Sakura avait éclaté en sanglot en se jetant sur le corps du samouraï; Hinoka, les yeux rendus encore plus rouges par les larmes, avait foudroyé Corrin du regard et lui avait crié :

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Corrin ?! Ça ne te suffisait donc pas de nous prendre notre mère et la vie d'innombrables innocents, alors que nous avons toujours voulu la paix ?! Tu as aussi tué tes propres frères ?! Dire que nous t'avons attendu pendant tout ce temps... Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans coeur !"

Le jeune prince avait reculé, physiquement heurté par la violence et la colère de sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais voulu une chose pareille ! Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait détruit sa fratrie de sang, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'une chose, le retrouver et apprendre à être de nouveau une famille avec lui. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Xander s'était alors avancé pour poser une main sur son épaule, mais Corrin s'était dégagé. Il percevait bien son regard inquiet, ainsi que celui de Camilla, Léo et Élise rivé à lui, mais il ne voulait pas de leur soutien à cet instant-là. Tout ceci ne concernait que sa sœur de sang et lui.

"Où est donc ce monstre que vous appelez votre père ? avait embrayé Hinoka en se détournant franchement de lui. Va-t-il au moins nous laisser veiller nos frères avec les honneurs qu'ils méritent ?

-Le roi Garon est mort, avait répondu Xander froidement. Dorénavant, je suis le nouveau souverain de Nohr. Et nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de continuer cette querelle absurde avec Hoshido. Sitôt que nous aurons réuni nos troupes, nous quitterons votre royaume et rentrerons chez nous, où nous préparerons mon couronnement. En tant que roi de Nohr."

La princesse chevalière l'avait dévisagé un instant, la surprise prenant brièvement le pas sur sa souffrance. Avait-elle cru comprendre que les princes et princesses de Nohr, voyant que leur père allait trop loin, avaient décidé de l'occire pour mettre un terme à ces conquêtes sanglantes ? En tout cas, sa vindicte avait perdu un peu de sa ferveur et elle avait accepté de laisser les troupes nohriennes les aider à déblayer les parties les plus indispensables du palais. Pas davantage. La haine bien compréhensible des hoshidiens pour leurs envahisseurs ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt.

Repenser à ces évènements, qu'il ressassait en boucle depuis des heures, acheva de faire monter les larmes aux yeux de Corrin. Hinoka avait raison. Il était un monstre. Un vrai monstre ! Il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde qu'il meure à la naissance, comme c'était le cas de tant d'enfants. Au lieu de ça, il avait précipité la famille qui l'avait vu naître dans la souffrance, et ce pour l'éternité ! Il était vraiment impardonnable.

Loin devant lui, au-dessus des bosquets de cerisiers en fleurs miraculeusement épargnés par les combats et les fontaines à carpes, l'aube commençait à faire à la fois pâlir et étinceler le ciel.

"C'est un nouveau jour qui se lève pour nous tous, soupira Xander dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

-Qu'il soit nouveau ou pas, ça n'enlèvera rien à toutes les horreurs que j'ai causées ! rétorqua Corrin avec douleur.

-Tu regrettes ? lui demanda son frère d'un ton égal. De nous avoir choisis nous plutôt que ta famille de sang ?"

Le jeune prince se tourna vers lui. Il s'aperçu que Camilla, Léo et Élise les avaient rejoints. Leur regard inquiet posé sur lui n'avait pas changé. En les regardant, Corrin s'imagina ce que ça aurait été si ça avait été l'un d'eux quatre... voire deux d'entre eux, comme c'était le cas maintenant, qui avaient péris. S'il n'avait pas perdu Ryoma et Takumi, mais Xander et Léo ? Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac encore plus. Les larmes aux yeux, il secoua la tête.

"Je vous aime, répondit-il comme il l'avait fait lorsque les doutes l'avaient assailli. Jamais je ne pourrais vous trahir. Mais... j'aurais aimé que les choses se terminent différemment pour nous tous."

Xander hocha la tête et vint s'assoir près de son frère sur la margelle en pierre. Il passa un bras autour de lui et lui frictionna doucement les épaules; Léo prit place de l'autre côté et saisit délicatement la main de son aîné dans la sienne. Sans un mot, comme ils le faisaient étant enfants, et encore parfois aujourd'hui après une longue séparation, il lui embrassa les doigts. Élise vint se pelotonner contre le dos de son frère, passant ses bras autour de son torse, et Camilla s'accroupit devant lui pour poser une main sur son genou. Ils ne dirent rien pendant que leur frère se mettait à pleurer sans bruit. Plus que tout autres, ils comprenaient ce qu'il devait ressentir. Et son choix était d'autant plus précieux à leurs yeux.

"Je vous aime..., répéta Corrin dans un sanglot. Je vous aime...

-Nous t'aimons aussi, petit frère, répondit Xander en lui caressant les cheveux. Et nous serons toujours là pour toi. Maintenant, ce que tu as à faire, c'est œuvrer pour que de telles choses ne se reproduisent jamais. Nous savons que tu en seras capable."

L'aube qui se levait finit d'éclaircir l'herbe et le ciel. Corrin ne sut pas exactement si c'était elle, ou sa fratrie, qui venait soudain de déchirer un peu le voile d'ombre de ses doutes...


End file.
